


Eat It, Harrington

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt, billy being like "ex-fucking-scuse me?", now with actual smut lol, steve being very blunt about what he wants, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Based on this headcanon: i really like the way steve says to billy "man were you dropped too much as a child, or what? i don't know what you don't understand about what i just said" in 2x09, all casual, keeping eye contact. i think billy would choke on air if steve would make a very explicit proposal with that tone, maybe in publicSteve tells Billy exactly what he wants to do to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

It was stupid. It was really fucking stupid. And reckless as all hell. But Steve knew what he was doing. He was confident, for the first time in ages. It was hard not to be. Not when Billy looked at him like that. Not when he pressed up against him on the basketball court. Or when he stole quick glances at Steve’s dick in the showers when he thought the other boy wasn’t paying attention. 

But oh, Steve was paying attention, which is why there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. 

Billy Hargrove wanted him. 

And the feeling was mutual. So. Fucking. Mutual.

“You need something, Harrington?” Billy asked, arching a brow at Steve, cigarette between his lips as he leaned against his Camaro, waiting for Max just like Steve was waiting for Dustin. 

This was it. His chance to bring a little of that “King Steve” confidence he used to wield effortlessly. 

Steve shrugged, keeping his posture casual as his eyes locked with Billy’s.

“I was thinking about what it would be like to eat you out,” he said calmly. 

Billy’s mouth dropped open, the cigarette that had been balanced between his lips falling to the ground. Several emotions flickered across his face; shock, lust, and oh, now he looked nervous, eyes darting around to scan the mostly empty school parking lot before they settled back on Steve. 

“I…I’m not..uh…Fuck, you can’t just say shit like that, Harrington,” Billy stuttered, and he was trying to glare at Steve, but it was hard to take him seriously with the way he was blushing bright red. 

Steve cocked his head to the side. 

“What, like you don’t want me to?” he challenged. 

Billy was spared having to answer when Max and Dustin appeared, arguing about some AV club shit that Steve wasn’t going to pretend to understand. 

“Think about it,” Steve said, turning to get into his car. 

He flinched when Billy reached around him, hands closing around the door handle. 

“Tonight. Your place. I’ll be over at eight,” Billy said, keeping his voice low so only Steve could hear. 

Steve nodded, sparing a quick glance at Max and Dustin to make sure they weren’t paying attention before he slipped a finger under Billy’s belt and gave a little tug, smirking at the way Billy’s breath hitched. 

“It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve drummed his fingers on the kitchen table, glancing at the clock for what must have been the millionth time in the last ten minutes. Despite the fact that he was the one who had made the offer, Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. It wasn’t everyday he had a boy like Billy Hargrove over to his house. 

He glanced at the clock again. 

It was 8:05. 

Billy was late. 

Or wasn’t coming. 

Trying to quell his disappointment, but not willing to sit in the kitchen and wallow, Steve got to his feet and padded into the living room. His ass had just hit the couch cushions when the doorbell rang. Scrambling to his feet, practically tripping over himself in the process, Steve raced to the door. 

He closed his fingers around the knob, taking a breath, running a hand through his hair and attempting to look chill, jumping when the doorbell rang again. He rolled his eyes. Impatient asshole. 

Steve opened the door, mouth going dry when he saw Billy standing there, one hand on his hip. He noted that the other boy had changed his outfit, a light pair of too tight jeans and a maroon shirt with most of the buttons undone, as well as his signature leather jacket. Fuck. 

“You gonna invite me in, pretty boy?” Billy asked and, despite the arch of his brow and the confident smirk on his face, Steve could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him. 

Steve stepped aside wordlessly, catching a whiff of Billy’s cologne as the other boy slipped past him. He watched as Billy toed off his boots without being asked then turned back around to face Steve, arms crossed. 

“We doin this or what?” he asked. 

Huffing a laugh, Steve shook his head, pushing past Billy to go into the kitchen. 

“You want a drink first?” Steve asked, figuring a drink might do something calm his nerves. 

He paused when he felt Billy’s fingers curl around his elbow, holding him in place as he stepped up behind him, his other hand landing on Steve’s hips. 

“Didn’t come here for a drink,” Billy said.

Steve swallowed. Right down to business then. Okay. If that’s how Billy wanted it. Removing the hand Billy had on his elbow, Steve laced their fingers together, leading Billy through the house. He decided his bedroom was the best place. His mother would kill him if there was a mess on the carpet. 

Billy took a long moment to look around Steve’s room, his face carefully neutral as he took in the posters on the walls and the pictures on his corkboard. Steve was kicking himself for not picking up his laundry or making his bed. 

“My parents, uh, they like to keep everything tidy. My room is the only place I get to be messy,” Steve said, feeling the need to defend his slightly unkempt bedroom. 

When Billy didn’t say anything, Steve figured it was time to get this show on the road before things got anymore awkward between the two of them. He stepped into Billy’s space, sliding both hands up the other boy’s arms, up his shoulders, until he was gripping the collar of his leather jacket. Billy’s breath hitched when Steve’s fingers brushed his neck. 

“Nervous?” Steve asked. He wanted to make sure Billy was really on board with this because right now it looked like he was going to bolt. 

Billy huffed, glaring at him. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Harrington,” he said gruffly, but Steve saw right through him. The blush on his cheeks when Steve reached up to tuck a few damp curls back from his forehead a dead give away. 

“You showered,” Steve noted, still stroking Billy’s hair. 

“I’m not a complete animal. Figured if you actually had the balls to go through with your offer if would be a good idea to-

Steve cut him off with a kiss, cupping Billy’s face in his hands and catching the younger boy’s bottom lip between his as he pressed himself close. Billy let out a soft sound of surprise, his fingers circling Steve’s wrists, holding so tight it almost hurt. Steve pulled away, thumbs brushing over Billy’s cheekbones. 

“Was...was that okay?” Steve asked, searching for any sign that Billy wasn’t into this. 

Billy rolled his eyes, shoving Steve backwards onto the bed and crawling over him. 

“Stop treating me with kid gloves. Do you think I would be here if I didn’t want what you were offering?” Billy challenged, kissing Steve again before he had the chance to reply. 

Steve lost himself in kissing Billy. In the way Billy’s mouth moved against his. How his tongue slipped past Steve’s lips, deepening the kiss. Most of all the way Billy kept letting out these desperate little sounds whenever Steve did something that he liked; like dragging sliding his hand into Billy’s back pocket and giving his ass a squeeze. 

“Off,” Steve huffed, breaking the kiss and shoving at Billy’s leather jacket, “Off, off, off!”

Billy laughed, pushing himself up and ripping the jacket off, tossing it over his shoulder. Steve took advantage of Billy’s momentary distraction to flip their positions, smirking as the look of surprise on Billy’s face quickly melted into one of complete and utter lust. He kissed Billy again, nipping at his bottom lip before trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. 

“Mmmf, d-don’t leave any marks,” Billy huffed, though the way he was arching against Steve led him to believe it wasn’t because he didn’t like it, but because he didn’t want anyone to see them. Which was fair. In Steve’s experience, hickies raised questions. 

Steve nodded to show he had heard, continuing his way down, mapping out Billy’s chest with his mouth. He paused to dip his tongue into the younger boy’s navel, chuckling when Billy’s hand flew down to grip his head, fingers yanking at his hair and a soft moan sliding past his lips. Steve made it his new goal in life to make Billy make that sound as often as possible. 

“You done this a lot?” Billy asked, his question startling Steve from where he was currently sliding his fingers under the waist of Billy’s jeans. 

He thought about lying. Telling Billy that it was his first time with a dude. But after a minute he sighed, knocking his forehead against Billy’s hip. 

“Once or twice,” he admitted, a little embarrassed to say it out loud. His parents would lose their minds if they knew what he got up to those summers they sent him away to fancy ass summer camps. “Not...not for a long time though.”

Billy’s fingers carded through his hair, a surprisingly affectionate gesture. Softer than Steve knew Billy was capable of being, that was for sure. 

“And you picked me because, what, you couldn’t resist a bad boy?” Billy asked, a lightness to the teasing in his voice. 

Steve huffed a laugh, shaking his head and finally looking up at Billy. He brought his hand up to rest on Billy’s stomach, thumb brushing over his unfairly toned abs, smiling a little shyly. 

“I picked you because you’re beautiful,” he said honestly, pulling Billy’s shirt up to drop a kiss on his hip. “And hot as hell,” another kiss, to the other hip. “And because you look at me like I matter,” one more, this time just above the button at the waist of his jeans. 

Billy was breathing hard, chest rising and falling fast, a deep blush staining his cheeks. 

“Okay?” Steve asked, smoothing his hands up Billy’s thighs, hoping he didn’t overstep. Praying Billy wasn’t going to shove him away. 

Instead Billy nodded, swallowing hard. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Steve smiled, crawling up Billy’s body to kiss him senseless for a moment, popping the button of Billy’s jeans with deft fingers. 

“Turn over for me, baby,” Steve murmured against Billy’s lips, stifling a laugh when Billy hurried to do as he was told, almost knocking Steve off the bed in the process. Steve righted himself, stifling a groan at the sight of Billy, resting on his elbows with his ass in the air, ready for Steve to do whatever he wanted. 

With a shaky breath, Steve tugged Billy’s jeans down over the swell of his ass. He was unsurprised to see that the other boy was going commando. They’d been in the locker room together enough times that Steve had known to expect it. Of course having Billy’s perfectly shaped ass right in front of his face was a hell of a lot different than sneaking a peek in the showers after practice. 

Steve pulled Billy’s jeans down a little further, just down to his knees, not bothering to take them the rest of the way off. He ran his hands up Billy’s thighs, over his hips, down his spine, before finally settling them on his ass. 

“Anyone ever done this to you before?” Steve asked, and yeah, he probably should have asked early but he had been a little distracted. 

Billy shook his head. 

“No. No one’s ever...god, just get to it, will ya,” Billy groused and there was that nervous energy again. 

Steve hushed him, laying himself over Billy’s back and kissing the back of his neck. Billy shuddered, head falling forward as Steve worked his way down, nibbling at each knob of his spine until he got all the way back to his ass. 

With shaking fingers, Steve parted Billy’s cheeks, leaned forward, and pressed the flat of his tongue to Billy’s hole. 

The reaction was immediately, Billy letting out a whine that was halfway broken and reedy, pushing his ass back against Steve’s face. And yeah, that was Steve’s new favorite sound. Even better than the one Billy made when Steve had licked his bellybutton, so he did it again, a little more pressure this time. 

“F-fuck, Harrington,” Billy cursed, thighs shaking and voice cracking on another soft cry when Steve hummed against him, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through the younger boy. 

Steve was hard in his jeans now and he reached down to undo his zipper, just to relieve a little bit of pressure because fuck every sound Billy made was getting him more and more worked up. But he could wait. He wanted to get Billy off first. Make it good. So good, Billy would let him do it again. And again. And again. 

Okay, so Steve could admit he was more than a little gone on Billy Hargrove. 

“God, your mouth. Feels good. So fucking good,” Billy said as Steve started eating him out in earnest, pressing the tip of his tongue  _ inside _ the other boy, running his hands all over Billy’s ass and hips, holding him in place as Billy squirmed. Steve wondered if Billy was aware of the nonstop string of praises he was letting out or if he was too far gone. Not that Steve minded either way. 

Billy’s mouth was  _ filthy _ . 

“That’s it baby, just like that. Fuck, ah! Harrington. Come on, give it to me,” Billy was babbling now, words coming out slurred as he rocked back against Steve’s tongue, chasing his own pleasure. 

Steve pulled back, ignoring Billy’s wine in favor of pressing kisses all over Billy’s lower back, nipping cheekily at one ass cheek and then the other before diving back in, slipping just the tip of his thumb in next to his tongue. 

Billy keened, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, sounding almost desperate now, his free hand slipping between his own thighs to jerk himself off. 

“Oh. Oh shit. Harring-- _ Steve _ . I’m-I’m, yes, fuck, right there! I-I--” Billy broke off with a cry, mostly muffled by his arm as he came hard over his fist, painting Steve’s stupidly expensive comforter with ropes of come. 

Steve waited until Billy’s knees gave out before he pulled back, shoving his jeans down just far enough to get a hand around himself. 

Billy rolled onto his back, blinking blearily up at Steve as he made grabby hands at him, hands circling his thighs and yanking him closer. 

“On me,” Billy said, voice sounding broken as all hell. “W-want you to come on me.” 

Yeah, Steve could totally do that. Another three strokes and Steve was spilling onto Billy’s abs and, he realized a little belatedly, a little on the shirt that Billy had never fully taken off. Oops. 

Steve collapsed on top of Billy, not caring about the mess he’d just made. He tucked his face into Billy’s neck, pressing lazy open mouthed kisses there. Billy chuckled, running his hands through Steve’s hair. 

“We need a shower,” he mused. 

Steve hummed in agreement, not sure he could really form words at this point. He wasn’t sure where this whole thing left them. If it was a one off or not. God he really hoped it wasn’t. But for all he knew, Billy could just throw his jeans back on and walk out like it never happened. 

But then Billy was kissing his forehead, wrapping his arms around Steve and hiding his face in his hair, not caring that he was a little sweaty. 

“Can I suck your dick next time?” Billy asked, casual, like he was asking Steve about the damn weather report. 

Steve smiled.  _ Next time _ . 

“Whatever you want, baby.” 


End file.
